Jealous? No! I'm Just Envy
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Seorang Park Chanyeol cemburu? Ya! Dia cemburu sekarang. "Bahkan rasanya aku ingin sekali mengikuti CBX kemana pun kalian pergi.." /ChanBaek Yaoi /RnR please /don't like just don't read okay..


**Jealous? No! I'm Just Envy**

**Park Chanyeol × Byun Baekhyun**

— **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun milik Chanyeol.. ChanBaek saling memiliki**

**Hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah, bukannya aku tidak mau menemanimu, tapi aku harus beres-beres untuk besok," Seorang namja manis tampak sibuk memasukkan barang barang keperluannya ke dalam sebuah koper berwarna hitam. Sedang di seberangnya berdiri namja lain yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Namja tinggi itu hanya melihatnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kau kan berangkatnya besok, jadi tidak perlu beres-beres sekarang. Lagi pula kau bisa meminta manager hyung untuk mengurus semua keperluanmu di sana," Ucap namja yang di panggil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun si namja manis.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan menatap lelah pada Chanyeol. "Kami memang berangkat besok, tapi nanti kami ada latihan, makanya aku bereskan barangku sekarang. Aku tidak mau terlalu merepotkan manager hyung," Balas Baekhyun yang kembali menyusun barang barangnya.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menghela napas. Ia sangat muak jika CBX sudah ada konser atau acara apa pun itu. Karena, itu akan menyita banyak sekali waktu Baekhyun'nya'.

Apa ada yang salah dengan kalimat di atas? Ya, tentu saja. Chanyeol sendiri yang mengklaim jika Baekhyun adalah miliknya, dan ia sangat tidak suka jika Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Chen dan Xiumin dari pada dengannya. Apalagi saat Baekhyun bersama dengan CBX, pasti ada ada saja kelakuan Baekhyun yang benar benar menggemaskan. Walau Baekhyun selalu menggemaskan sih.

Chanyeol lebih tidak suka saat Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati ber-aegyo di depan Chen hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuap makanan. Iri? Untuk apa, Chanyeol bisa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun lebih banyak dari itu. Tapi masalahnya, ia cemburu. Ya, seorang Park Chanyeol cemburu karena kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Chen dan Xiumin.

"Baekhyunnie,"

"Hm,"

"Baekkie ~"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas dan kemudian menatap pada Chanyeol dengan jengkel. "Apa lagi? Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil Chan,"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan pergi dari kamar. Ia berjalan dengan kesal dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_nya. Sehun menatap heran pada hyung nya yang tampak seperti orang putus cinta. Sepertinya albino ini tau kenapa Chanyeol jadi seperti ini.

"Ayolah, hyung," Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. " Baekhyun hyung tidak akan selamanya di Jepang. Atau kau bisa menyusulnya ke sana seperti yang kau lakukan terakhir kali di konser CBX,"

Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Sehun. Ia tau jika magnae EXO ini sedang mencoba menghiburnya, tapi ia juga dibuat kesal olehnya. "Ini urusan orang dewasa, bocah seperti mu tidak perlu ikut campur,"

Sehun cuma terkekeh kecil dan kembali sibuk dengan _handphone_ yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Baginya menyenangkan menggoda hyung yang satu ini. Ya, Sehun tau jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun punya hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat atau pun partner.

* * *

**ChanBaek**

* * *

"Ne, aku akan hati - hati. Sudah ya, aku mau naik pesawat dulu," Baekhyun menghela napasnya setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah sekarang, dan beruntung Xiumin menyadari hal itu.

"Chanyeol lagi?" Tanya Xiumin dan dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Baekhyun. Xiumin tersenyum lembut melihatnya. "aku tau jika anak itu sangat peduli padamu, makanya ia menghubungimu terus sedari tadi. Dia benar - benar khawatir padamu, dia hanya tidak mau terjadi apa apa padamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu,"

"Tapi hyung, Chanyeol menelfon tiap menit. Bahkan belum tigapuluh menit, ia sudah menelfon lagi. Itu benar benar menggangguku," Baekhyun melipat tangan di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bocah ini benar benar menggemaskan.

"Dasar pabbo. Kau bahkan tidak senang saat ada yang peduli padamu hingga segitunya,"

"Biarin,"

* * *

**BaekYeol**

* * *

Suho membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, dan yang ia dapati, pemuda jangkung itu masih berbaring di kasurnya. "Jangan mentang mentang hari ini kita nganggur, kau malah tidak mau beranjak dari ranjangmu,"

"Aku mau menunggu sampai CBX sudah sampai di Jepang dengan selamat,"

"ChenBaekXi atau Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menjawab cepat, enteng, dan santai tanpa menatap Suho.

Sedang Suho hanya bisa maklum dengan tingkah dongsaeng bertelinga yoda di depannya. "Sudahlah, pokoknya jangan hanya diam di kamar,"

"Ne, eomma,"

* * *

**ParkByun**

* * *

"Aah! Kenapa mereka selama ini hanya untuk sebuah konser?" Chanyeol berteriak frustrasi yang membuat semua member yang ada di dorm menoleh padanya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Kai menyingkirkan kaki Chanyeol yang mendarat tepat di kakinya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti bocah," Kyungsoo ikut menimpali.

"Baru juga seminggu, kau sudah seperti ini. Apa lagi sebulan," Tambah Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan catur di depannya.

"Aku jamin kau akan menyusulnya ke dan segera menculiknya," Suho ikut menimpali. "Skak mat!"

"Yak! Hyung, kau mengalahkan ku lagi!"

Dan dengan segera Chanyeol kembali dicueki oleh semuanya. Chanyeol menatap jengkel pada para member yang hanya mencukienya sekarang. Ia segera berdiri berjalan ke kamar, menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dan membuka _handphone_nya. Ia segera mengetik dan dengan tidak sabar terus mengirimkan Baekhyun pesan.

Berkali kali Chanyeol mengirim pesan, berkali kali pula Baekhyun tidak membalas. Jangan tanya lagi bagaimana Chanyeol sekarang. Siapa yang tidak kesal saat pujaan hatinya pergi jauh dan tidak mau dihubungi?

"Baekhyunnie, kau lama sekali.. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Maaf Chanyeol, tapi ini sebuah kenyataan. Baekhyun'mu' sedang bergembira disana bersama Chen dan Xiumin.

* * *

**Chanyeol × Baekhyun**

* * *

"Caaapeeeknyaaaaa..." Baekhyun akhirnya bisa merasakan kenyamanan di kasur kesayangannya. Ia langsung membenamkan wajah manisnya di bantal tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Baekhyun, mandi dulu baru tidur," terdengar suara sang eomma dari luar.

"Nanti saja eomma," Jawan Baekhyun tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal.

"Ya sudah, tapi kau harus mandi, arra?"

"Ne, arraseo eomma," Dan tidak lama, Baekhyun sudah menyelam di alam mimpinya. Wajar saja jika ia kelelahan karena konser yang sangat melelahkan. Belum lagi mereka yang bermain-main tanpa henti sampai sampai manager mereka sendiri harus maklum. Jadi biarkan princess kita untuk tidur sebentar...

.

"Nghh.." Baekhyun mengeliat tidak nyaman di tidurnya. Ia perlahan membuka matanya saat merasa ada yang mengganggunya. Samar - samar Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok pemuda yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah bangun, hm?"

"Chanyeollie..." Baekhyun mengucek matanya sambil mencoba duduk. Dan ya, benar, sekarang Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengannya sambil memperlihatkan senyum menawannya. "Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Entahlah, pokoknya sudah berjam jam,"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah jendela, dan sepertinya ia memang sudah tertidur sangat lama. Padahal sebelum tidur tadi, langitnya masih biru, dan sekarang sudah menjadi biru tua dengan semburat ungu.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"hm, saat aku datang eomma mu bilang kau baru saja tertidur. Makanya aku pergi ke kamarmu,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Hei, kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat buat dan wajah cemberut.

"Untuk apa aku merindukanmu,"

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin kembali berbaring, Chanyeol segera menahan lengan Baekhyun. "Apa lagi? Aku capek Yeol,"

"Kau ini ya, tidak mengabariku kalau pulang ke rumahmu. Padahal aku sudah seperti orang gila menunggumu balik,"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya menghadap Chanyeol. "Bukan salahku, kau yang salah karena terlalu menungguku. Lagian kenapa sih? Toh aku perginya juga dengan Jongdae dan Minseok hyung,"

"Karena itu aku cemburu!"

Baekhyun agak sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Selama mereka berhubungan, tidak pernah sekali pun Chanyeol mengatakan kata 'cemburu'. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan terlihat lebih _possessive_ saat sedang cemburu, dan tidak pernah mengatakan jika ia cemburu. Dan mendapatkan Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia cemburu secara langsung, itu menjadi kejutan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau... cemburu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun membuang napasnya dan memandang malas pada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana mungkin kau cemburu pada Minseok hyung dan Jongdae,"

Kini Chanyeol membuang mukanya dari Baekhyun dan memutar matanya malas. "Itu yang membuatku cemburu. Kalian bertiga sangat dekat, sampai sampai aku tidak punya banyak waktu bersamamu,"

"Kau seperti bocah,"

"Aku serius Baek,"

Baekhyun cuma mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Tapi, tidak biasanya kau mengatakan hal seperti ini," Ucap Baekhyun pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol kemudian menatap pada Baekhyun. "Tentu saja. Aku benar-benar muak melihatmu selalu bersama dengan yang lain. Tiap kali aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan mengajakmu keluar, pasti ada saja yang mengganggu. Itu benar benar menyabalkan," Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya hingga kembali berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam. "Aku sangat cemburu, kau tahu. Bahkan aku ingin sekali mengikuti CBX kemana pun kalian pergi. Kalau bisa, aku ingin CBX tidak ada lagi,"

"Hei! Itu terlalu berlebihan!"

"Habis kau dekat sekali dengan mereka. wajar sajakan, jika aku cemburu,"

"Kenapa juga sih, kau harus cemburu pada mereka? Aneh jika kau cemburu pada Minseok hyung dan Jongdae," Baekhyun membela diri.

"Kau enteng sekali bilang seperti itu, tapi tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat kau yang selalu ber-aegyo di depan mereka," Chanyeol sekarang benar benar seperti bocah.

Baekhyun tidak tau sekarang ia harus mengatakan apa. Jika bayi besarnya sudah ngambek, dipastikan kata-katanya tidak akan ada yang didengarkan. "Chanyeol, kau tidak per–"

_Drrrtt drrrtt_

Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, handphonenya berbunyi. Baekhyun segera melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dan mengambil ponselnya yang ada di nakas. Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol jengkel untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Yeoboseo? Ah, ne, hyung. Mwo? Kapan? Aah, besok ya. Em, aku lihat dulu nanti ya, sekarang aku sedang ada urusan, nanti aku kabari lagi," Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menutup teleponnya, namun sekali lagi harus kembali bicara. Chanyeol? Hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan cemberut.

"ah, wae hyung? eh, jinjja? Anak itu ada ada saja, baru juga pulang dan dia sudah melakukan hal aneh," Dan begitu terus hingga Baekhyun terus tertawa girang bersama lawan bicaranya di seberang telepon.

"Byun Baek Hyun."

Baekhyun segera menoleh saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Baekhyun segera membungkam mulutnya saat melihat tatapan menginterupsi dari Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan aura aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"mm, hyung, sudah ya, nanti aku kabari lagi," Dan Baekhyun segera menutup teleponnya.

"Xiumin hyung kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah saat mendapati nada suara Chanyeol yang sudah merendah. "Kau terlihat senang sekali menerima telepon darinya,"

"Tentu saja, ia baru saja memberitahu jika Jongdae–"

"Kau mulai bersemangat lagi,"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Kau terlalu posesif,"

"Tentu saja, kita belum selesai bicara, Byun. Dan kau malah mengacuhkan ku setelah menerima telepon dari Xiumin hyung," Baekhyun cuma diam sambil menunduk. Bayi besarnya yang ambekan sekarang menjadi sangat _Daddyable_ dan siap menghukumnya. Ya, menghukumnya.

"Mianhae.." Baekhyun makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tatap aku,"

Baekhyun masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Park Baekhyun."

Dan panggilan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau tau, kau membuatku hampir gila memikirkanmu seminggu ini. Dan kau tidak merindukan ku?"

Baekhyun reflek memundurkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau minta dihukum?" Suara bass Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat rapat.

Baekhyun sudah siap menerima ciuman ganas dari Chanyeol. Tapi ini sedikit berbeda. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan karena merasa tidak ada yang terjadi. Dan yang ia temukan adalah, Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar didepannya.

"Kau benar benar mengharapkan ciuman dariku ya?"

"Dasar!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh gemas. Namjachingu nya ini benar benar imut! Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun sambil memberinya kecupan manis.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," Chanyeol menatap dalam pada manik caramel Baekhyun, dan kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun menutup matanya menikmati semua rasa yang diberikan Chanyeol sekarang. Jika diminta jujur, Baekhyun juga sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Dan baginilah mereka melepas rindu. Dengan ciuman manis yang kemudian menjadi ciuman panas penuh gairah.

Setelah limabelas menit, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasa Baekhyun mulai kehabisan napas. Ia mengusap pinggir bibir Baekhyun yang belepotan karena saliva. "Aku ingin memasukimu sekarang," Chanyeol berbisik sensual di telinga Baekhyun. Dan siapa yang bisa tahan dengan godaan seperti ini. Baekhyun menunduk malu dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan napas yang belum teratur.

"Biasanya kau akan langsung melakukannya,"

Seperti mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Mereka akan melakukan olahraga malam mereka sebelum–

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, ayo turun untuk makan malam,"

–eomma Byun membuka pintu kamar. "Oops, sepertinya aku mengganggu," eomma Byun segera menutup pintu kembali meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam menatap pada pintu yang sudah kembali tertutup . "cepat ke bawah ya, kita akan makan malam,"

"Ne," Jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kita harus menundanya," Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut.

"Siapa juga yang mengharapkan hal 'itu'," Baekhyun segera bangkit dari kasurnya menuju pintu kamar. Chanyeol terkekeh, walau Baekhyun berkata seperti itu dengan nada datarnya, tapi Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang masih memerah.

"Hei, kau mau tetap disini atau makan malam?" Baekhyun menatap pada Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku ingin memakan mu,"

Dan Chanyeol segera dihadiahi satu tendangan hapkido oleh Baekhyun.

"DASAR MESUM!"

**END**

* * *

**Hasil dari ide cerita yang bahkan dapetnya gak jelas dari mana. **

**Moga kalian suka ya ~^^**


End file.
